Just Who Am I?
by GingerNinjaK
Summary: Lucy has been lock up form her hole life in till her 18th birthday her mum and dad's kingdom was attack by the enemy will Lucy ever go outside into the real work or she be lock up forever. LucyxNatsu or LucyxSting or LucyxGray i have not pick yet i am going to have to vote so please tell witch pairing you want
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this my first fan fiction ever I hope you guys like and sorry I was never at good English so see any mistakes I really sorry and please tell me if there is any.  
I do not own fairy tail!**

**Chapter One **

**_'My 18th Birthday'_**

There was once a girl, who was hidden from the world. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia; she was from the Heartfilia Kingdom. The Heartfilia Kingdom had a great enemy called Eucliffe Kingdom. They had been enemies for over 2000 years. The Heartfilia Kingdom had most of the land in Fiore. But the Eucliffe wanted more land, the only ways to get land was to ask for some land from the Heartfilia family and Eucliffe family or you marry into a noble family.

Lucy's Pov

It's my 18th birthday today, and my mum and dad said that I could outside for the first time. I have been waiting 18 years for this, I hope nothing will go wrong, Lucy thought to herself. Then I heard someone knock at the door "Come in!" Then the door opened "Hey Honey, are you nearly ready?" "Hey mum, can you help me with my hair?" My mum said yes. As I got ready someone else knocked on the door, I thought who could that be? Then I said "Come in." It was my servant Natsu. "Hey Natsu! What are you doing here?" Natsu looked at me and blushed a little and said "Your dad waiting for you." I looked at Natsu and smiled at him; he looked way quickly hiding his blush and walked out the door. Mum put her hand on my head and said "Are you coming?" I put on the biggest smile and walked out of my room with mum. We walked up some stairs and then she told me stay there, so I waited. I could hear a lot of people talking, then I heard my mum yell "Everyone please be silent!" Then everything went silent. My mum started to talk again "I know that lots of you have been waiting for this moment for 18 years now, to see my little princess, so here is our princess Lu-" my was cut off. I hear yelling that the queen got shot. My mum came to me and told me to get to your room. Tears started to run down my face. I looked at her and yelled "No I am not leaving you!" She looked at me with a sad look and said "Please go." After that her eyes slowly closed, I could not hold it in, I started to cry. Someone put their warm hand on my shoulder, I looked back to see Natsu with a sad look on his face as well, without saying anything he grabbed my hand and started to run. While we were running to my room we ran into my dad, he looked at us and said "Where is your mum Lucy?" I put a sad look on my face. I couldn't say it to him; I couldn't even admit it to myself that mum had died.

Natsu's Pov

I looked at Lucy to see that she was sad again, when her dad asked where her mum was so I had to say it "She died, and she told Lucy to go to her room, but I don't really know why?" Lucy's dad slowly started to look sad and then he said surprised "I know why she wanted Lucy to got to her room, there is a secret passage in her room behind the painting of the sun set. Go there now I'll hold off the enemy. Natsu you take good care of my Lucy." I looked at him and nodded okay, I took Lucy's hand and started to run. Lucy was struggling and yelling "No dad, you can't leave me!" She started to cry again as more and more tears streamed down her face. We got to her room we opened the doors and ran to the painting, I picked up the painting and moved it away. There it was a secret passage. I looked at Lucy again she was in a beautiful dress and I thought to myself that she couldn't run in that. "Lucy stay here for a second!" I ran out of Lucy's room then into mine, lucky our rooms where next to each other. I picked up some of my clothes and ran back to Lucy's room "Here put the clothes on." Lucy looked at me with a weird and shocked look on her face. I told her that she couldn't possibly run in a dress like that. She started to put on the clothes and I turned around. Then she said "I'm done." I looked at her and thought she still looks cute even in guys clothing. I grabbed her hand again and started to run down the secret passage.

Lucy's Pov

Natsu was holding my hand, I couldn't stop blushing. Then I saw a light at the end of the passage. As we got closer to the end there was person there, Natsu started to slow down. He yelled "Who the hell are you?!"

**so does anyone know who the person going to be? I'll post the next chapter next week sometime I hope so if I can finish in time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 i hope guys like sorry that my English is not good  
i do not own fairy tail  
guys remember to vote who should be the one who end up with Lucy should it be Sting, Natsu or Gray **

Lucy's Pov

I hear Natsu yelling "Who the hell are you." I was so sacred to look at the person at the end of the tunnel. I put my face into Natsu's back; I didn't want to let Natsu go I was holding on to him really tight. The man at the end path way said "I am Sting Eucliffe." Natsu took out his sword. Natsu was best swordsman I ever see. Then Natsu said "Why are you here? And what do you want!?" Sting looked at Natsu and said "I want the girl behind you, so I can marry her and the Eucliffe family can have the Heartfilia's land and I can rule all of Fiore." Natsu looked at him like, touch her I will kill you. Then Sting got on one knee and said "Lucy, can you please marry me, I'll make you happy and I'll do anything for you." While Sting was on one knee Natsu kicked him right in the face. Natsu grabbed my hand and said "Run as fast and as far as you can and do not look back, I'll come looking for you after this." After I was out of the passage way I started to run down this big hill. I was running down the hill a little too fast and I tripped on a rock and started to roll down the hill really fast. As I was rolling down the hill I hit my head on a rock, that knocked me out cold.

**Meanwhile**

Back at the Heartfilia Kingdom. Natsu and Sting were fighting

Natsu's Pov

Good now that Lucy has run away from the fight, I can fight without Lucy getting hurt. "That was a good kick. But that will not stop me from getting Lucy." Then Natsu pointed he sword at Sting "You'll never touch Lucy!" Natsu started to attack Sting, blades clashing and blood spilling. The battle lasted for only 5 minutes, I got to finish this quickly, Lucy could be scared. As I was about to do my final attack on Sting. He plunged his sword into my stomach; I slowly dropped to the ground. Sting walked up to me as I was lying on the floor in a pool of my blood "Hahaha looks like I win Natsu! Now I have to go look for Blondie, where the hell could she have gone."

Lucy's Pov

I woke up in a bed, "Where am I? And who am I? Goddammit I can't remember who am I. Aggghhhh" Why can't I remember anything, I've got to find answers. Just as I was about to get up there was a knock at the door and then someone said "May I come in?" "Umm sure." A tall man with dark hair walked in. "Hey, you have been asleep for like a week now. My name is Gray Fullbuster. What's your name?" "My name is umm, well I don't really know." "You've lost your memories!"

"Umm yea I think so."

"Ahh, that's bad, now you'll just have to make new memories with me and all the people in Fairy Tail." Then after that he smiled at me, I look at the home and said "Fairy Tail?" I ask him.

"Ahh, you do not know what Fairy Tail is! I'll tell you. Fairy Tail is an army for the Heartfilia Family. Well we are not an army anymore because the Heartfilia family got attack and... well the King and Queen were killed. But they had a princess, she rules the Heartfilia Kingdom, but no one knows where she is. Fairy Tail is looking for her but its bit hard because no one knows what she looks like."

"Oh, I could help you look for her."

"Really? Thank you, that means a lot! Now let's meet everyone and we'll think of a name for you until you get your memories back." I looked at him and smiled, we walked down a path, at the end there were two big doors, Gray pushed the doors open and yelled "She's finally awake everyone!" As he said that everyone running over to me and started to ask questions "What your name?" "Where are you from?" "Why were you in the middle of the forest" I was trying to say that I don't know but it kept getting louder and louder and louder. Someone shouted "SHUT UP EVERYONE! And give her some space!" Everyone moved away from me very quickly, they all had scared looks on their faces. Someone started walking up to me she had long red hair and she was wearing armour and she reached her hand out and "Erza, that's my name what's yours?" I look at her and answer "I don't know what my name is."

"WHAT YOU DO NOT KNOW YOUR OWN NAME?!" Gray jumped in and told everyone one that I had lost my memories. "So we have to give you name for now until your memories come back." Then everyone in Fairy Tail put on their thinking faces trying to think of a name. "I got one!" Yelled someone from the back of the room.

**that's the end of chapter 2 i'll maybe post the next chapter next week maybe **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here i hope you guys like it XD i got my best friend to edited so it bit better **

A Week ago

When Sting attacked the Heartfilia Kingdom...

Sting's Pov

"Where the hell did the Blondie go!" I look down to see a pink head boy smiling at me. "What the fuck, why are you smiling at me! Plus your meant to be dead." As I was about to finish him off, he spoke "You'll never find Lucy! You don't know what she looks like, only I do!"

Natsu's Pov

After I said that I put my hand over my mouth. Then I slowly look up, and I saw Sting with a creepy smile on his face. "Looks like I have to keep you for a bit, Natsu!" He still had a creepy smile on his face.

Sting's Pov

It looks like I have to keep him for bit until I find Lucy. "Someone come here!" I yelled, soon after that someone came out of no where "What is it sir?" "Please take him back, we need him to find the Princess."

"Yes Sir."

Back at Fairy Tail

"I have a name for you!" Everyone turned their heads to the back of the place. Someone with blue hair walked up to the Blondie "Hey my name is Levy. I've got name for you, I hope you like it. Can we call you Layla?" Everyone looked at Levy. "Why Layla?" Asked Gray. Levy looked at Gray and smiled, she said "Well she kinda looks like the Queen." Everyone agreed with Levy. "Hey let's show Layla around the place and the town."

3 hours later

"Well thats the end of that, dinner is at 6:00pm, see you there." Said Levy.

Lucy/ Layla's Pov

Well what am I going to do for the next hour. I started to walk around, I then saw a bar so I walked up to the bar.

"Hey Layla."

"Umm hey, sorry what's your name again?"

"My name is Mirajane."

"I am sorry Mirajane."

"Its okay Layla, this is your first time here at Fairy Tail. Oh you have to get the Fairy Tail symbol."

"Fairy Tail symbol?"

"Everyone in Fairy Tail has the symbol, you can have it anywhere you want. We have to go to the master to get your symbol." I followed her down to the master's room, she knocked on the door and someone said in a low voice "Come in." So Mirajane opened the door. "Hey Master!" She yelled

"Hey Mira, so this must be Layla nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Are you here to get the Fairy Tail symbol?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, where do you want your symbol and what colour do you want it to be?"

"Umm can I have it on my right hand and can it be pink?"

"Sure." Then the master stamped the magic symbol on my hand. Me and Mirajane walked out of master's room, I sat back at the bar "Mirajane can I have a milkshake?"

"Sure and you can just call me Mira."

"Sure."

DINNER TIME

"Dinner time!" Yelled Mira. Everyone ran excitedly over to the dinner table. 20 minutes later everyone was finished dinner. "Hey Layla, I could teach you how fight if you want.?" Asked Gray.

"Sure, i'd love that!"

Everyone looked at Gray and said "Are you trying to hit on the new girl?" "NO!" Gray got up angrily and walked away. "Whats wrong with Gray?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and they all looked down with sad faces. Then someone with long black hair got up and said "Gray lost his girlfriend not long ago, after that he said that he never hit on another girl."

"May I ask how she died?"

"She died protecting Gray. We were on a mission to get some food and weapons, when Sting attacked us. Gray was the strongest out of all of us that were there, so he went for Sting, but Sting was too powerful for Gray. Just as Sting was about to finish off Gray she jumped in front of Gray. She died 2 days later, she's now a hero to us and she was the only one that died that day, she saved us all."

"My I ask what her name was?"

"Her name was Juvia. She used to be on Sting's side until Gray saved her, she fell in love with Gray at first site, it took a long time until Gray fell in love with her, they were so cute together."

"Thank you Gajeel... That your name right?"

"Yea it is."

"Well I am going to bed now goodnight!" Everyone said good night to me. I went to see if Gray was all right so I knocked on his door. "Go away!" Yelled Gray

"Hey Gray are you still going to teach me how to fight tomorrow?"

"Fine 5:00am outside the town, north of the town do not be late." I walked away after that.

5:00am the next day

I started to walk around so I could meet up with Gray I finally found him just outside of town. Gray turned his head and said "Your late!". "I am sorry I could not find where you were." I saw Gray sitting down on the grass so I sat next to him. I looked over and saw him crying "What's wrong Gray?" He turned his head to me, before I knew it Gray had pined me to the ground and his face was getting closer and closer to my face.

**Will Gary kiss Lucy/Layla or not you'll find out in the next chapter i'll maybe post it next week or late this week **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here  
ill like to thank my best friend for editing it for me thank **

Gray's face was getting closer and closer. "Gray stop, can you get off me!" Our faces were about 1cm away from each other. "Hahaha you are so weak Layla, you are lucky that I'm not a real rapist. Let's go for a run." Gray got off me and we went for a run. After he taught me how to hold a sword, it was the end of the day. "Well that's the end of today's training, same time tomorrow."

"Ok, you coming back with me?"

"No I am going to stay for a bit." Gray replied.

"Ok I'll see you when you get back." I left Gray and went back to Fairy Tail.

Gray's Pov

Why did I jump on Layla? God, she is so cute though, my thoughts trailed off but stopped abruptly, wait I said that I'll never date again. Although I think I might be in love with Layla, wait no I am not, dammit my thoughts trailed off again but maybe I am in love. I better get back to Fairy Tail.

"Hey Gray!" yelled Mira when I arrived back at Fairy Tail

"Oh hey Mira, is dinner ready?"

"Yea."

I finished my dinner and went to my room but Layla was there, waiting outside my room, she was wearing her PJ's. She looked so cute in them. "Layla why are you outside my room?"

"I need to talk to you can we go into your room?"

"Sure." We walked into my room and sat on my bed. "So what were you going to talk to me about Layla?"

"It was about today, why were you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"It's about Juvia isn't it?"

"How do you know about her!?"

"Gajeel told me."

"Oh..."

"Are you feeling okay, you don't look so good? I should leave." As she got up to leave I grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the bed. "Can you stay with me tonight Layla? I don't care if you do not talk to me after this. I just... I want to spend the night with you… I love you Layla." Before she said anything I pulled her into a tight embrace so she could not escape. Then I hear her quietly say okay.

3:00 am

"Ahh!" I woke up panting; I had that same nightmare again. Layla's still here, she looks so cute when she is asleep. Maybe I'll give her a little kiss on the lips, she would never know. I moved closer to Layla's face and gave her a quick kiss and went back to sleep.

4:30am

She's still sleeping; I had better wake her up. "Hey Layla, wake up we have to go and train."

Lucy/ Layla's Pov

(Dreaming)

Ahh mum don't die, please don't die, I need you; I don't want to lose you.

(Out of dream)

"Ahh!"

"Layla you are okay you've just had a nightmare you are all okay now?"

"It was about my past I saw my mum, but she died." I started to cry but Gray pulled me into a hug and didn't let go and said "it's okay Layla I'll make sure no one will ever hurt you. So you going to come to training?"

"Yea, thank you Gray."

"It's ok I'll I do anything to protect you."

"Thank you again Gray, I should go and get ready for training." Layla got up and started to walk out but she fell and tripped on some of my stuff. "Layla are you ok? I'm sorry, my room's so messy."

"It's okay. Hey what's this Gray?" I looked down and saw my old photo book "That's an old photo book of everyone in Fairy Tail."

"Who that?"

"That's Juvia."

"Really? She's so pretty! And who's the guy with the pink hair."

"That's Natsu he's one of the strongest in Fairy Tail, but he's got to live in the castle and protect the princess, unfortunately, after the castle got attacked we have not heard from him. I hope he is okay."

"It's okay Gray. Hey! I think I've seen him before but I just can't remember where."

"Maybe you worked in the castle."

"Yea maybe, let's go to training."

Time skip 14 weeks

Lucy/Layla's Pov

"Hey Layla did you want to come on a mission with me, Levy and Gajeel?" asked Gray

"Sure I'd love to come, what are we going to do?"

"We are just going to get some more weapons; it's going to be a 2 day trip."

I got ready to go out on the so called mission.

2 days later

"Yay we get to finally go home! I can't wait to sleep in a nice, warm bed!" They all looked at me and laughed. "Hey it's not funny, I bet you can't wait to get back either!" We started walking back to Fairy Tail. While walking through the town I accidently bumped into someone, she had long red hair. "Hey watch it there Blondie!" She looked at me with a creepy face, she glanced down at my right hand and said "So you guys are from Fairy Tail, this is our lucky day; we get to kill some Fairies! Rogue you got the one with long black hair, Rufus you go after the one with dark blue hair, Yukino you get the one with blue hair and I got Blondie here!"

**What going to happen who going to win the fight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for this chapter being late so here is chapter 5 i hope you guys like it **

2 Days earlier

Sting's POV

"Did it work?"

"Yes Sting, whatever you tell, him he will do it."

"Good"

"One more thing, he will do anything that your dad says too." added Minerva

"Why's that Minerva?"

"Because he has the same blood as you."

"Okay whatever just don't tell my dad. I'm going to give him to Flare and her group, they're going on a mission so they can have One."

"Who's One?"

"It's Natsu, I just hate saying his name!"

Minerva turned and walked away.

Minerva's POV

As I walked away from Sting I thought 'aww Sting you have fun with that, now I am going to go tell your father'. I walked up to his door and knocked. "Come in." replied a voice. I walked into the room. "It worked Master Jiemma."

"Good, how is my stupid son going?"

"He's good, he sent One on a mission with Flare."

"One?"

"Sting named him One."

"Okay, now leave!"

The fight with Lucy/ Layla and Flare

Layla/ Lucy's POV

"You're going to lose Blondie!"

"I was about to say that to you."

The red head pulled out two whips and ran at me.

Five minutes later

We're still fighting.

"You're a good fighter Blondie."

"You too."

"Layla!" called Levy, Gray and Gajeel.

"Levy, Gray, Gajeel! What are you doing here?"

"We won our fight, it looks like you need some help?"

"Yea I do, thanks guys."

"You think you won this! One! Come out and help me take out these weaklings!" Out of no where, someone with armor attacked Levy. The person with the armor hit Levy and she went flying back into a tree. I went to go help Levy but the red head used her whips to stop me from going "Where do you think you are going Blondie, you look pretty the Master has been wanting a new maid, so you'll do."

"there's no way I'm going to be a maid! Hey Gray is Levy fine?"

"Yea don't worry about the guy in armor we got him!"

As Gray said those words the guy in the armor took out Gray and Gajeel. "Gray! Gajeel!" I tried to get to Gray and Gajeel. "Your not going anywhere Blondie! One finish off the rest we're taking Blondie to Sting." I looked to the girl with the red hair and pulled as hard as I could and I got free, I started to run where everybody was and to stop person in armor from killing my friends. I jumped in front of the guy in armor. "Stop! One! We need her!" Yelled the read head girl. "Do you have to make this hard Blondie?"

"Fine I'll come but you have to leave them and not kill them."

"Fine!" The guy in the armor gab my hand and started to pull me.

A day later

We're still walking I hope Gray and everyone else is okay, maybe I should make a run for it. It was getting later and we started to make a camp fire. It was 12:00am, I got up slowly and tried to sneak away, I started to run and then someone tackled me. it was the guy in armor "Get off me!" He said nothing back to me. He slowly raised his hand and hit me so hard that ended up knocking me out. When I woke up I was being carried by the guy in the armor and my hands and legs were tied up. "Put me down!"

"Shut up!" Yelled the red head, "We are already here." We got to this door and the red head knocked. "Who is it!" replied a male voice.

"It's me Flare, we are back from our mission."

"Come in then." She opened the door and walked in. "So what did you bring back with you."

"We got more weapons, we took them from Fairy Tail."

"Good, who's the girl?"

"Well you said that you wanted another maid, so I got a new one for you."

"Okay, bring her here." The red head grabed my hair and pulled me closer to the guy sitting on the chair with blonde hair. He grabed me by the hair and pulled me closer to him. "She's cute." He kept getting closer to my face, my hands were still tied up. I tried to push my hands away and the ropes broke, I punch him in the face."Why you little bitch!" Then he back handed me across the face what ended up knocking me out again. I woke up in a bed my mouth, hands and legs were tied up again this time they were tied to the bed as well. I tried to get loose but it did not work, I started to look around to see where I was, I looked down to see that I was wearing a maid outfit. Then a hand landed on my chest, I looked to see where the hand came from, and to my surprise it was the guy I punched earlier. "Ah you woke up Blondie." I turned my head away from him. "Don't be like that." He pulled my head back to him so we were face to face. Then he got on me his face starting to get really close to my face.

**What is Sting going to do to Lucy/Layla you'll find out next chapter XD**


End file.
